Little Survivor
by NickyCatherineStokes2442
Summary: Nick is trying to adopt Cassie McBride, because he realizes he can't lose her again, he needs her and she needs him. Takes place after Season 6 episode 6.
1. My Little Survivor

Nick had just arrived at the crime lab after being by little Cassie McBride's bedside in the hospital. After Nick talked to her in the hospital the first time, he became the only person she trusted. He was always at the hospital sitting with her, holding her, and loving her. The only other person that had been there as much as he had was Catherine Willows, Nick's closest friend. Cassie had a hard time trusting her, but after Nick convinced her that she was his friend and that she had helped find her like he had she became like a mother to Cassie. They were the only two people who ever visited with her. Nick had tears freely flowing as he sat on the bench in the locker room. Catherine walked in and immediately went over to him. "Nicky, what's wrong?" she asked Between sobs he replied "C-Cassie is g-going into f-foster c-care t-today. I will never see my brave little girl again." "Nicky, have you thought about trying to adopt her?" "No." "I never even gave that a thought Cath." "Hey Cath, would you like to go out with me?" "As in out like on a date?" she asked he answered "Yeah on a date." she smiled "I would love to Nicky." "It's a date then." "So what about Cassie?" she questioned "Well I think I am going to try and adopt her like you suggested, but I feel like I would be given more consideration if I had somebody willing to be her adoptive mother." Without thinking she blurted out "I'll do it Nicky." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and held her in a loving embrace. "Thank You Cath. For everything." he told her. "Thank you Nick, for being my rock, a shoulder to cry on, somebody I can talk to, and for just being there when I needed you most. Thank you for everything you do and have done for me." she cried. "That's what I'm here for, right?" said Nick She replied, "Nicky you could have been at home with Sam or at the bar with Warrick and Greg, but you chose to be there for me." He spoke, "Woah Catherine, you would do the same for me." She whispered, "Yeah I would, but you, you could do so much better, you need to find someone younger who can give you all the things that you want." "What if I don't want someone younger Catherine?" he revealed "Nicky, I'm not getting any younger. Don't you want kids of your own?" He responded,"I happen to have a very beautiful goddaughter who happens to look just like her gorgeous mother. I love Lindsey and I have been more like a father to her than Eddie would have ever been and soon we will have our little Cassie. Life doesn't get any better than this." he responded. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." he grabbed her and pulled her to his chest and held her while she cried. he whispered in her ear, "Catherine, I can't do better than you, because you are the best." she started crying even harder. "I love you Catherine." He had just revealed his deepest secret. He rubbed her back while she cried tracing lazy circles on her back. At that moment Conrad Ecklie walked in. "Nick, why are you hugging Catherine like that?" he probed "She is crying and I'm trying to comfort her, what does it look like?" "Nothing, nothing just making sure that you aren't violating lab policy." "Sure Conrad. Would you please leave us alone?" "I guess so." As he was leaving, Greg Sanders walked in. "Nick what are you doing?" "Holding Catherine while she cries." "Ok." When he left Catherine sat up and let out a hiccup. "I'm sorry Nicky." "Now what do you have to be sorry for?" "For crying on your shirt." "I can always change baby." "Yeah but Nicky, we shouldn't have been doing it." "Cath, you were crying and was comforting you, it's as simple as that." "If Eck-" "He did see us, and I told him the truth." Suddenly Sara walked in looking for them. "Come on you two we are waiting for you." 

They got up and Nick changed his shirt and Catherine fixed her walked to the break room and grabbed their assignment. Catherine gasped "Nicky it's the hospital Cassie is in." "Oh God! Tell me she's not dead." "Let's go Nicky!" she hurried him as he grabbed their kits. They rushed to the car and sped off. They arrived and practically flew out of the car and into the hospital. They went straight to Cassie's room and were relieved to find her unharmed. They said goodbye and headed for the crime scene. It was horrifically bloody and bodies were lying everywhere. Nick spoke up "This is going to backlog every part of the lab including the morgue." "Why was this not all hands on deck?" wondered Catherine. She pulled out her cell and called Grissom. "Gil, why did you only send Nick and I to a scene that will have every part of the lab backlogged?" "Well I assumed you two would be able to do it by yourselves." "Well we will get to work and play it by ear. I will call you if we need a hand." "Good Luck Cath." She hung up and gave Nick a thumbs up and picked up her kit. She sighed and opened her kit to get an evidence bag. Two hours later they still weren't done. Two hours turned into three hours and finally three and a half hours later they were finished. Catherine yawned and rubbed her eyes. Nick finished packing the evidence into the back of the denali and held the passenger's side door open for Catherine. She slid into the seat and buckled up. She was out like a light. Nick didn't want to wake her so he quietly checked all the evidence in, put their kits away, and clocked them both out. He quietly got back in denali and drove to his house. He got out and went around to the passengers side and got her out. He carried her inside and laid her in his bed. It was then that she woke up. "Nicky where am I?" "Cath don't worry you're in my bed." "What!" she cried. He reassured her "Cath, I was going to put you in my bed and I was going to sleep on the couch, I promise." "Oh. Well do you have a t-shirt and a pair of boxers I could sleep in?" "Of course." "And Nicky you're not sleeping on the couch." "Well I'm not sleeping on the floor." "That's not what I meant Nicky." "Oh. Ohhhh. Well I'll change out here and you can take the bathroom." "Nick, I am not changing in your bathroom." "Ok." She got butt naked right in front of him and threw the boxers and t-shirt that he gave her on. He stared at her in awe until she said "Nicky are you going to change or not?" He pulled his shirt off of himself, next he pulled off his shoes and socks, last he pulled off his pants. He put them all away neatly and efficiently. He slid into bed next to her and she snuggled into his arms and laid her head on his shoulder. She suddenly looked up at him and closed the gap between them. Lips met and everything around them melted away. When they pulled apart he smiled his cute eye capturing smile and wrapped his arms around her. She fell asleep wrapped in his arms. He fell asleep holding her in his arms. When she awoke she smiled when she saw the arms wrapped around her waist. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, gently waking him. With a soft sigh she smiled up at him. "Nicky I say today we go talk to your lawyer about adopting Cassie." "Sounds like a plan, but first we have a date." "Oh shoot Nicky I gotta go home and check on Lindsey!" "Cath, it's all been taken care of, Lindsey is fine." "How would you know?" "Lindsey come here!" he shouted. She came running into the bedroom. "Lindsey what are you doing at Uncle Nicky's?" "Grandma dropped me off last night." "Oh." "You talked my mother into dropping her off here?" "Yep." "You're the greatest Nick!" Lindsey crawled up into bed with them and fell asleep. She had Nick call his lawyer and they got dressed to go to meet the lawyer. After they had finished getting ready and were on their way out the door Catherine left Lindsey a note. Then they were on their way.

 **End of chapter 1! Coming Soon Chapter 2! Review, review, review! Love ya!**

 **-Rylee**


	2. She will be loved

"Nicky! Come here!" "What Cath?" "You have got to see this! Look!" She pointed at Cassie who was playing with Lindsey. "Look at our girls." Catherine wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him hugging him with her head on his shoulder. They were standing in the doorway of Cassie's hospital room. "Hey girls, Nicky and I are going to see our lawyer about something. Lindsey if you or Cassie need anything call me or push the nurse call button." "Ok." "We love you girls, Linds if Cassie needs help going to the bathroom you help her." "Ok." "Bye." They pressed the button for the elevator and the door opened. The got in and the doors closed. Nick pulled Catherine to him and kissed her. When they pulled apart, they were all smiles. The elevator dinged and they walked out of it. Nick unlocked his car and they hopped in. Soon they were at Nick's lawyer's office. They walked in and sat and waited. Finally his lawyer came out and got them. "So Nick, who is this with you?" "Mr. Wellner, this is my girlfriend Catherine Willows, she works at the crime lab with me, so don't tell anyone." "Hello Catherine." "So Nicky, you want to adopt little Cassie Mcbride?" "Yes sir." "Is there anyone willing to be her adoptive mother?" "Yes, Catherine will be her adoptive mother." "Do you have other children?" "Yes we have a daughter." "How old is she?" "Ten, same as Cassie." "Ok, so I have some papers I need both of you to sign and date. Here you are, just sign and date on the lines." Soon they were finished and on their way back to the hospital. They walked to the elevators and and pressed the button and waited. The doors opened and they got in. They arrived on Cassie's floor and walked to her room. They found the cutest thing waiting for them. Lindsey and Cassie were asleep next to each other in Cassie's bed. "Lindsey, sweetie it's time to wake up baby, we have to go home." "No, mommy! I wanna stay here with Cassie!" "Ok, ok. Lindsey, Nicky is going to give you some money for dinner, the gift shop,and breakfast. Spend it wisely." "Ok mommy, I promise. I'll take good care of Cassie." "I love you baby girl, I'll see you tomorrow, bye bye. Oh call me before you go to bed." Nick gave Lindsey fifty dollars and gave her a hug and a kiss. "Love you Lindsey, see you tomorrow." "Love you too Daddy." With that Nick and Catherine were gone. They got back in his Denali and drove towards his house. He parked and got out. Catherine got out and ran over to him. He picked her up and wrapped his arms around her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her lips to his. He carried her inside to his bedroom leaving a trail of their shirts, pants, and shoes in between his front door and his bedroom. They felt like raunchy teenagers making out almost naked in his bedroom. He gently put her down on his bed and caressed her body. She pulled him down on top of her and lips mashed together. Catherine traced his bottom lip with her tongue and he granted her the access she craved. An epic dueling of tongues ensued. When they came up for air Nick's fingers found the clasp in the back of her bra and opened it. Her supple breasts landed on her chest. Nick ran his thumbs over her nipples, causing her to moan. He rubbed circles on them drawing another moan out of her. He lowered his head so that she could feel his warm breath on her skin. He took her nipple in his mouth. It nearly made her come up off the bed. He moved off of her and slid his briefs off. She was amazed. He slid her panties down her toned legs and off. With one hard thrust he slid inside her. She was moaning and clawing his back. She had him groaning. Finally they moaned out each other's names in release. She fell asleep on his chest. When she woke the next morning she smiled at the arms wrapped around her waist and rolled over. She smiled at him and pressed a tender, loving kiss to his lips. When his eyes fluttered open he smiled at her. "Good morning my princess." "Good morning my prince." They kissed passionately. "Nicky, she said when they pulled apart, I love you." "Catherine, he whispered, I love you too." "Nicky take me!" He teased her for a bit and slid a condom on. With one hard thrust he was inside her. She was moaning and groaning. Her whole body was quivering. "Harder." That was his undoing. She dug her nails into the flesh on his back. His lips were sucking on the flesh of her neck. With one last thrust he moaned her name in release setting off her explosive climax. He stayed buried to the hilt inside her for as long as she could take it. She was ready for round two. She whispered "Fuck me Nicky." He did exactly as she asked, when he could no longer keep his hands off of her body, his hand slid in between them to tease her clit. She rolled her hips to gain more friction. She tightened around him and let her second wave of pleasure wash over her. She crooned his name in release. He withdrew himself and put the latex in the trash. He rolled over so that he was spooning her. He wrapped his arms around her and succumbed to sleep.


	3. Unresponsive

When she woke the next morning, Lindsey had no idea where she was until she saw Cassie asleep next to her. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall and was surprised to see that it was only eight thirty. She rolled over and went back to sleep. Catherine woke up ad tried to sit up and found that something or someone was keeping her from doing so, she looked down at her waist and realized that it was the latter of the two options. She smiled when she rremembered who the arm belonged to. She rolled over to look at the clock and gasped when she saw the time. It was twelve thirty! She rolled over towards Nick and shook him awake. "Nicky! We gotta go get Lindsey and Cassie from the hospital!" "Wait Cassie isn't ours yet, Cath." "Nicky our lawyer just called, she is all ours." He couldn't stop the tears from flowing and he blubbered out "She's really ours C-Cath, she's really ours?" "Yes Nicky, she's really ours." "Oh God!" She held him close while he cried. When the tears finally stopped, he kissed her with everything he had and got up and headed to the shower. She slid out of bed and went to join him. When they got out, they toweled off and and got dressed. Catherine fixed her hair and helped Nick put some spikes in his hair with hair gel. She was about to go to the kitchen to fix them breakfast, when Nick grabbed her arm and spun her around. When she turned to look at him he grabbed her face and kissed her. "I love you Nicky." He smiled "I love you too Cath." They decided to grab lunch after they picked Lindsey and Cassie up. When they got to the hospital Nick grabbed her hand and took off running to the elevator. As soon as the door opened on Cassie's floor Nick ran straight to Cassie's room. He opened the door slowly and found his two girls curled up asleep in Cassie's bed next to one another.

As he finished opening the door it creaked waking the two sleeping girls from their slumber. When they saw who was at the door both Lindsey and Cassie exclaimed, "Mommy! Daddy!" They chuckled as the girls ran over to them. Nick picked Cassie up after she gave he and Catherine a hug and kiss. He looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Cass, guess who gets to go home today?" She cried, "Me, Daddy! I get to go home today." Lindsey happily giggling said "Yay!" Nick and Catherine switched kids. Cassie immediately threw her arms around her neck. "I love you mommy." The nurse walked in at that moment and handed Catherine the discharge papers. She quickly filled them out and took them to the nurses station. She put her purse down and pulled an outfit out for Cassie. They were given the ok to get her stuff from Cassie's room and take it to Nick's house. So she brought her some of her clothes. She took Cassie and Lindsey past the curtain and pulled it closed. She helped Cassie get changed since she was still weak and had Lindsey go ahead and change while the curtain was closed. Lindsey opened the curtain and out came Catherine holding Cassie and her purse. Nick picked Lindsey up and put her on his shoulders, Catherine did the same with Cassie and they walked out of the hospital room. But were stopped by a nurse. "Excuse me Mr. Stokes, this is little Cassie's it came in with her." she said as she handed him a blankie, a pack of bubble gum, and a picture of a young child. He thanked her and they went to the Denali. When they were finally out of the parking lot, Nick asked "Cassie who is this in this picture?" "I don't actually know daddy, I found it in an old box in my biological mom and dad's bedroom closet." "Does the child in this picture resemble either of your parents?" "My dad I guess." While they were in the car, Catherine turned to Cassie and asked her where she wanted to eat. She smiled and replied "May we go to Marco's pizza and arcade?" Lindsey gave Catherine puppy dog eyes. Knowing Lindsey hadn't been in years and Nick probably had never been she nodded her head. Lindsey and Cassie screamed "Yay!" Suddenly Catherine's phone rang. "Hello?" "Is this Catherine Willows?" "Yes?" " This is Desert Palms hospital,Tony Vartann just arrived via ambulance, he is unresponsive, you are his emergency contact." "Oh God! I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up. "Nick turn the car around and take me to the front entrance. Now!" "Baby, what's wrong? What happened?" "Vartann was just brought in on an ambulance and as of now he is unresponsive!" She called Brass. "Jim, what the hell happened to Vartann?" "What do you mean? Last time I saw him he was walking to his car to go home." "Well he was just brought to Desert Palms on an ambulance and he is unresponsive!" "Shit! Cath are you at the hospital right now?" "I'm on my way in as we speak." "I'll be there as soon as I can." She walked in and flashed her ID to the lady at the front desk. "Are you looking for Mr. Tony Vartann?" "Yes, can you tell me where he is?" "I was told to tell you to go to the ICU when you got here." "Oh God! Thank you for your help." She sent Nick and Brass a text and ran up the stairs. She went to the nurses station and they told her he was in room 524. She slowly opened the door with creak and broke down crying right there in the floor. He was on a ventilator and had so many tubes hooked up to him. The only sounds were Catherine's sobs and the steady beeping of the machines. Nick ran up the stairs and into room 524. "Baby, oh sweetheart. Shh, shh, come here. I got you. It'll be ok." Brass walked in and saw Nick holding Catherine and he knew it was bad. Shortly after Brass walked in the doctor came in to tell them what they knew. "Ms. Willows?" "That would be me." Catherine spoke. "Well we can tell you why he is in this state and his injuries." "Ok, great." "He is still under anesthesia from surgery, because he was beaten and stabbed very violently. One stab wound in particular went through the appendix which we had to remove. He also oddly had a nine millimeter in his shoulder." "He is a police detective and he was shot on the job. I thought they had removed that bullet though." "Apparently not, he should wake up any minute now." "Oh thank goodness!" Catherine exclaimed. With that the doctor left the room. "Hey Cath, why are you Vartann's emergency contact?" "We dated for a while way back when and he must have done that then and didn't change it after we broke up." "Okay." "Where are the girls?" "A nurse took them to the children's floor to visit the sick children, they love having visitors." "Oh that's sweet Nicky." "Nicky?! Cath what is that ass doing here?" "Vartann, what the hell are you saying? We broke up months ago. Why am I still your emergency contact?" "I don't have anyone else to be my emergency contact, so I figured you wouldn't mind if I left you as my emergency contact." "What about your mom?" "She is dead." "Okay then." "Well Nicky, let's get out of here so Brass can ask Tony what happened." She took his hand and lead him to the children's center and picked up Lindsey and Cassie. They walked to the car and got in. Nick drove them to Marco's and helped Cassie out of her carseat. They walked in and Nick and Catherine sat down and ordered while Cassie and Lindsey went to the arcade. Nick pulled Catherine into his lap and captured her lips with his. She broke the kiss and sauntered towards the bathroom. She walked back to the table and sat down. Soon the pizza arrived and Nick went to go get the girls. The girls came running over to the booth as Nick stood up. Cassie looked scared. "Cass, what's wrong?" Lindsey answered for her, "Cass saw one of the boys who took her and killed her family." He let Cassie sit on the other side of him and Lindsey sat next to Catherine. They chowed down on the pizza. Suddenly Cassie started whimpering and crying and Nick looked up to see a boy of about eighteen staring at Cassie. Nick stood up and unholstered his gun and flashed his ID. The boy ran, but Nick was faster and cuffed him and called Brass and he sent two of his men to apprehend the young man. After they finished eating they went back to Nick's house. They got the girls in pajamas and in bed asleep. Nick snuck up behind Catherine and peppered the skin of her neck in kisses. She let out a moan of pleasure. He lead her to bed and undressed her. Then he took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked her breast making her whimper. He did the same to the other. He slid inside her and and thrust into her fast and hard. He kissed her loving the taste of her lips and tongue. She was moaning and writhing underneath him. The climax building low in her belly. She could feel her muscles clinching around his shaft. She screamed his name out as her orgasm washed over her. He filled her with his hot seed and pulled out. Panting he pulled the blankets up over them and succumbed to sleep. The next morning she woke up and found the other side of the bed empty. She slipped a gown and a robe on and walked into the kitchen. She found him making pancakes. He pointed at a cup of coffee and she picked it up and took a sip. "Mmmm, Nicky this is so good." "I love you Catherine." "I love you too Nicky." She got the girls up and went to the bathroom. When she walked in the kitchen Nick walked up behind her and put his arms around her. She loved her life and everyone in it.


	4. Nausea

Catherine woke up and was hit with a sudden wave of nausea. She got up and ran to the bathroom. After she emptied her stomach, she dug through her cabinet and found a small pink box. She pulled it out and shut the door. She opened the box and pulled a stick out. She sat down on the toilet, and peed on it. She flushed and washed her hands after setting a timer for three minutes. She sat on the toilet after closing the lid and waited. When her timer went off, Nick woke up and walked in on her in the bathroom. Her facial expression gave it away, that and the fact that she was holding a pregnancy test. "Oh My God, Cath are you pregnant?" All she could do was nod as she burst into tears. He rushed to her and wrapped her up in his arms. "Catherine Willows, you have no idea how happy this makes me, you have no reason to be upset." She looked up at him and kissed him. Lindsey walked in and saw the reason for all the commotion, she picked it up and read it. "Mommy are you gonna have a baby?" "Yes baby, I am and no matter what we will always love you." "Daddy, is mommy pregnant?" "Yes baby, she is and no matter what we will always love you." Cassie ran into Catherine's arms. "Thank you mommy! I always wanted a little brother or sister!" "Awww, you're very welcome Cassie." She hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Hey girls why don't you go and watch some tv and have some breakfast, while me and mommy talk." "Ok." They ran off and Nick picked her up bridal style and walked to the bedroom and gently sat down with her in his lap. "Nicky what are going to tell everyone at work? Oh God and what about Ecklie?" "Let's just see how long it takes them to notice, they are CSI's after all." He got down on one knee and pulled a small balck velvet box out of his back pocket and flipped the top up. Inside was a twenty four karrot diamond ring. "Catherine Willows, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will marry you! I love you Nicky!" He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her gently. She was crying her heart out.


End file.
